i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Solitary Sword Sect
| aka= | status= Extant | type = Cultivation sect | division(s)= | branch(es)='Main:' Blood Demon Sect Co-Auxiliary: Golden Frost Sect | affiliation(s)= | allegiance=Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)=''Information needed'' | ancestor= | patriarch(s)= Information needed | dao_reserve(s)=''Information needed'' | notable_member(s)='Dao Protector:' Zhou Yanyun | clan_chief(s)= | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= Information needed | grand_elder= | elder(s)= | chosen='Seven Solitary Sword Sons:' In no particular order: # Chen Fan # Han Shandao 5 Unnamed others | others= | former= | universe=Vast Expanse | vast_expanse=Mountain and Sea Realm | mas=Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet=South Heaven | region=Southern Domain | local= }} The Solitary Sword Sect is one of the former five great Sects of the Southern Domain. It is considered to be the number one sect within Southern Domain. The Sect became an auxiliary branch of the Blood Demon Sect after the latter's retaliation. History Chen Fan joined this sect after the Reliance Sect disbanded. Meng Hao once met Chen Fan outside the sect whom then brought Meng Hao with him to the Solitary Sword Sect in hope of having his master accept Meng Hao as a disciple. Meng Hao later conned two inner sect disciples. During the Ancient Dao Lakes erruption, Meng Hao lead the Blood Demon Sect into strong-arming two of the Solitary Sword Sect's three 3,000-meter dao lakes. When Meng Hao emerged from inside the 30,000-meter dao lake, the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect, in addition with the pao-dao seeking patriarchs of the Li Clan (Southern Domain) and the Golden Frost Sect, chased Meng Hao to steal his true immortal soul. This event sparked the creation of the coalition to attack the Blood Demon Sect, although Blood Demon mentioned that this was merely a pretense. During the Southern Domain Civil War, Meng Hao also slaughters the early-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect after he unlocks the fourth level of the Blood Demon Grand Magic. Moreover, the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect uses the Sect's legacy treasure, which turns out to be one of Meng Hao's wooden swords that he buried in the Demon Immortal Sect. Apparently, the Solitary Sword Sect won it in one of the ancient dao lakes and worshipped it for many years allowing it to gain sentience. Meng Hao calls the wooden sword towards him and breaks its connection with the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect, which causes him to become enraged with Meng Hao. After Meng Hao's Second True Self emerges he attacks the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect with the wooden time sword and manages to destroy his fleshly body. The peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect uses a puppet to fuse the soul of a false immortal into a puppet which he fuses with after losing his fleshly body. After Blood Demon emerges, he kills the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Solitary Sword Sect and makes the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Golden Frost Sect and the peak-dao seeking patriarch of the Li Clan Dao protectors to Meng Hao by wiping out their will, essentially making them a puppet. Category:Five Major Sects Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Southern Domain/Sects Category:Sects Category:Planet South Heaven/Sects Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Sects